rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long/Galerie
*Yang Xiao Long/Galerie **Yang Xiao Long/Galerie/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Galerie/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Galerie/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Galerie/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Galerie/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Galerie/RWBY Chibi Graphiques Officiels Conception yang concept full portrait.png|Portrait entier de Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Ébauches de Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg|Ébauches plus anciennes. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|Portraits entiers RWBY Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Conception de Yang et Ruby enfants, par Kristina Nguyen. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard pour l'histoire de Yang dans "Burning the Candle", par Kristina Nguyen. Hakustina542608450ab43.jpg|Storyboard pour l'histoire de Yang dans "Burning the Candle", par Kristina Nguyen. Yang Timeskip.png|Conception post-ellipse de Yang Xiao Long, vu a RTX 2016. RWBY4-yang.png|Portrait entier de Yang post-ellipse Concept art yang metal arm.png|Conception du bras robotique de Yang Concept art yang metal arm gun.png|Conception du bras robotique de Yang avec un pistolet RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 01.jpg Yang2complete.png|Portrait entier de Yang post-ellipse de face Rough illustrations sketch of Team RWBY by Ein Lee.jpg|Esquisse d'une llustration de Yang et son équipe pour Warner Bros. Japan RWBY Manga Anthology concept art cover of Yang by Ein Lee.jpg|Ébauche de l'illustration en couleur de Yang pour la couverture de Vol. 4 I Burn RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Yang Xiao Long.jpg|Conception de Yang Xiao Long pour RWBY: Amity Arena Designs Officiels YellowSil.png|Silhouette de Yang YangReveal.png|Design officiel révélé RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|Poster de Blake et Yang YangandBlake.png|Dessin Graphique de Yang et Blake, par Monty Oum. TeamRWBY.png|Yang, avec les autres membres de RWBY. YangCredits001.png|Silhouette de Yang pendant les crédits de fin de "The First Step, Pt.2" yang valentine.jpg|Carte de Yang pour la St Valentin Hakustina54260782cc66a.jpg|Version entière d'un artwork utilisé dans "Burning the Candle", par Kristina Nguyen. yang_hunter_by_montyoum.jpg|"Yang Hunter" sur le Deviant Art de Monty. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|RWBY avec leur tenues alternatives sur le Deviant Art de Monty. Rwby alt cover.jpg|RWBY avec leur tenues alternatives sur le Facebook de Monty. Bg character04.png|Image originelle du profil de Yang sur le site japonais de RWBY Team rwby chalk.png|Artwork officiel Team RWBY, sur l'instagram de Rooster Teeth. Yang Valentine 2016.jpg|Carte de Yang pour la St Valentin 2016 Yang Chibi.jpg|Design officiel de Yang chibi, sur l'instagram de Rooster Teeth. Yang Portrait.png|Portraits japonais pour les Volumes 2 et 3 emoji-yang.png|Emoji de Yang emoji du site de Rooster Teeth Rwby jp yang profile.png|Image de profil de Yang pour le Volume 3 sur le site japonais de RWBY Illustration of Team RWBY for Warner Bros. Japan by Einlee.jpg|Illustration de RWBY pour Warner Bros Japan Color illustration sketch of Yang Xiao Long by Einlee.jpg|Ébauche de l'illustration en couleur de Yang Xiao Long par Einlee RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 04.jpg Illustration postcard of Yang Xiao Long for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj.jpg|Carte postale illustration Yang Xiao Long pour le doublage japonais Volume 3 par mojojoj Yang Xiao Long (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).jpg|Portrait entier Yang de BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle|link=http://www.4gamer.net/games/384/G038454/20180216071/ Yang Xiao Long (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Artwork Select BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle YANG SR game sprite.PNG|Sprite de Yang pour la collaboration Puzzle of Empires x RWBY rwby jp yang v4 profile.png|Image de profil de Yang pour le Volume 4 sur le site japonais de RWBY Amity arena website yang xiao long.png|Artowrk de Yang sur le site d'Amity Arena Amity arena character art yang xiao long.png|Character design de Yang pour RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY Amity Arena official design of Yang Xiao Long (Hunter).jpg|Design officiel de Yang Xiao Long (Hunter) pour RWBY: Amity Arena Posters Officiels Rwby vol3 poster.png|Yang dans le poster du Volume 3 RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Yang dans le poster du Volume 4. RWBY V5 Poster.jpg|Yang dans le poster du Volume 5. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Art.png|Yang dans le poster de Grimm Eclipse. Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Cover du DVD/Blu-ray pour le Volume 1 Japonais Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|Cover du DVD/Blu-ray du Volume 1 en Édition limitée pour la sortie au cinéma du Volume 1 doublé en japonais. Illustrée par Kuma. 00000088.jpg|Cover du Volume 2 en Édition limitée pour la sortie japonaise du DVD/Blu-ray Rwby vol2 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Cover du DVD/Blu-ray pour le Volume 2 Japonais RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Cover du DVD/Blu-ray du Volume 3 en Édition limitée pour la sortie au cinéma du Volume 1 doublé en japonais. RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Cover du DVD/Blu-ray du Volume 4en japonais. Tumblr_ov9n8u0sFa1rzso0qo1_1280.png|Poster de Yang pour le Volume 4 Goodies Yellow-Yang-Trailer-Full.jpg|Poster promotional pour le "Yellow" Trailer à A-Kon Dallas 2013 Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg YangAdvertising.png RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Yang avec Blake sur le compte-à rebours de la sortie de RWBY Chibi Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 1 01 by Mojojoj.jpg|compte à rebours de l'équipe RWBY Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|Un panneau au Japon pour la sortie au cinéma du Volume 1, avec un artwork de Monty Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby vol2 japan artwork.jpg Rwby manga ad.jpg|Artwork pour le manga RWBY, par Shirow Miwa Vol 4 Yang.jpg|Goodies pour le Volume 4, avec la nouvelle tenue de Yang Vol4 facebook header.jpg|Header de promo sur Facebook pour le Volume 4 Vol4 promo facebook.png|Une pub sur Facebook CuFq7G4WcAAEuJG.jpg|Yang sur le poster du Volume 4, au NYCC NYCC2k16 booth banner blake yang.jpg|Bannière pour le New York Comic Con de 2016 NYCC2k16 panel banner blake yang.jpg|Bannière pour le New York Comic Con de 2016 RWBY Chibi Season 2 Facebook header.jpg|Images promotionnelles de RWBY Chibi Saison 2 sur Facebook CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Yang, son équipe, Pyrrha et Nora dans la collaboration Crusader Quest x RWBY Illustration released of RWBY Chibi Season 2 by Mojojoj.jpg|Compte à rebours de Yang pour la saison 2 RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning poster.jpg|Poster RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning RWBY The Session Promotional Countdown 03.jpg|Compte à rebours de Yang pour RWBY the Session. Rwby volume 5 banner downsized.png|Bannière de RWBY Volume 5 RWBY Japanese Volume 4 promotional material pop-up version of Team RWBY.jpg|Version pop-up de l'équipe RWBY au Japon pour la sortie du Volume 4 au cinéma. 1 weeks volume 5.jpg Vol5 twitter header.jpg|Header sur Twitter pour le Volume 5 Puzzle of Empires x RWBY Team RWBY Silhouette.png|Silhouettes de Yang et son équipe pour la collaboration Emperor of Puzzles x RWBY. RWBY x Puzzle of Empires promotional material, Yang.jpg|Goodie pour la collaboration RWBY x Puzzle of Empires Puzzle of Empires x RWBY Collaboration.jpg|Ruby et son équipe dans la collaboration Puzzle of Empires x RWBY. V5 Yang.png|Promo du Volume 5, Yang mise en avant V5 promotional material artwork of Yang.jpg|Goodies de Yang du Volume 5 V5 Yang Short end art.png|Date de la sortie en avant première du Volume 5 à la fin du "Volume 5 Yang Character Short" BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle DLC (Yang Xiao Long, Aigis, Jubei, Carmine, Naoto Shirogane, Hakumen, Vatista).jpg|Goodies 2 pour''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle'' DLC RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Goodies de la Saison 3 de RWBY Chibi sur Twitter RWBY Chibi Marathon promotional material.jpg|Goodies RWBY Chibi Marathon RWBY (2018, Bilibili) poster.jpg|Yang et son équipe dans RWBY (jeu mobile Bilbilii) RWBY Amity Arena Yang Xiao Long icon.png|Icone de l'artwork de Yang dans RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY Amity Arena promotional material for E3 Playtest.jpg|Promotional material of Yang and her team for E3 Playtest 2018 Amity Arena Team RWBY pre-registration promotional material.jpg|Pre-registration promotional material of Yang and her team. V6 promotional material release date of Yang.png|The Volume 6 premiere date of Yang RWBY V6 promotion material of Team RWBY.jpg|Goodies de Yang et son équipe pour RWBY Volume 6. RWBYV6TwitterHeader1500x500.png|Twitter header promo for Volume 6 Marchandise RWBY Fanbook japonais officiel Twitter Divers Manga RWBY la Session Captures d'écran - World of Remnant Captures d'écran - Grimm Eclipse Captures d'écran - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Captures d'écran - Jeu mobile Captures d'écran - RWBY: Amity Arena Captures d'écran - Crusaders Quest x Collaboration RWBY Captures d'écran - RWBY Chibi Captures d'écran - Volume 1 Captures d'écran - Volume 2 Captures d'écran - Volume 3 Captures d'écran - Volume 4 Captures d'écran - Volume 5 Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images